Sneakers Cailleach Buttondown
Sneakers C. Buttondown ''' is a human boy currently residing in Daten City. He is the adopted son of Polo Buttondown and Monocle Oslow. He is fourteen years old and a do-gooder Sneakers mainly uses magic, his weapon is a spear-staff named "Draíocht" Appearance Sneakers is tall for his age (He stands taller than Monocle), he has dark red hair that is cut short. He has amber eyes (the left eye is blind) He is wearing a blue and white button down shirt. Underneath he's wearing a black shirt. He is wearing a pair of jeans and his sneakers. Personality It takes a while to get to know Sneakers. He is an introverted young boy with a brilliant mind, just a tad bit eccentric. He prefers the quiet side of things. He can be an active fellow, but he'd rather stay inside and read books all day. But above else know that he's cheerful and objective. Of course he's also enthusiastic, courageous and playful, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of being aloof as well. Background Sneakers grew up in Northern Ireland in a small unknown village with a loving family of three, His parents are Oxford Shoes and Sandals, they were simple, but loving parents. His family has a long line of magic-users throughout the history, both for good and for evil. He grew up studying magic with his parents in secret, they would study and practice in secluded forest clearings and caves, and in his years of studying magic, he'd shown prominence in using earthly magic, something his parents were both proud of. He grew up to be a happy and content with his life. But then, red-skinned demons began to hunt down their family, for they have been illegally practicing magic, magic has been outlawed in Europe. They fought to find their way out, and they fled from their country. Eventually, after hiding in different countries, Sneakers and his parents ended up in America and moved in various cities here and there, in the west, they can use their magic freely, They got to live their lives with a new chance, but their peace didn't last long, they frequently moved, until one faithful day, his parents was fighting alongside with some angels and the heavenbent humans, they were both killed by demons. He, too was also attacked, and was lucky to escape with only one blind eye. Alone and injured, he found himself lost in the vast streets of Daten City, tired and hungry, he wandered the streets aimlessly. One might think that all things was enough to rid him of his faith, but it didn't, instead, he prayed for guidance. That's when he discovered the abbey one day, and sought refuge there. In the abbey, Sneakers distanced himself from the other heavenbents and angels, he would usually sit in the far corner of the room or cooped up in his room. He remained aloof and apathetic to his peers until he met the angels Monocle and Polo, after meeting the couple, he slowly opened up to them and the others. He also realized how much he missed having a loving family, he would accidentally call Monocle 'mom' and Polo 'dad', each time he visits them, the harder it is to leave. Monocle and Polo noticed this too and as result, Polo took him under his wing and officially adopted him as his son. Ever since then, Sneakers has been living in Monocle and Polo's house and is pretty happy with his current life. Abilities Sneakers is raised to become a magician, he relies on his wits and magic rather than his strength. For years he learned Earth Magic but he began to expand his knowledge unlock the other three elements. '''Thera/Earth Magic: Sneakers' expertise, he has perfect control over this type of magic is able to use it in battles. Pyrmonacy/Fire Magic: Sneakers learned fire magic rather quickly and he is able to use it efficiently. Aquira/Water Magic: Monocle taught him water magic and he seems to have some degree of mastery over it Gale/Air Magic: He has bit of trouble learning this element but he can still control it. Gallery Trivia * He's dating Mary Janes and he loves the bean so much * likes Chocolate Mousse * Top-notch walking dictionary * His blind eye makes it hard for him to see in the dark * Learned to get over his fear of demons (One of his uncles is one) * Favorite book is "War and Peace" * You can't talk to him while he's reading (Unless you're Mary) * Also a deep-sleeper, he'll banshee-scream at you if you wake him too soon. * Sneakers calls Monocles 'mom' and Polo 'dad' * Due to having to run away from authorities as a child, Sneakers missed a good chunk of his childhood. * Has a Tangle Goom named Ferox (Latin for 'fierce') * Has a massive rock collection Category:Humans